Eidetic Memory and Quizzes
by plasticdoll2
Summary: Mike is the biological son of Harvey and Donna. He starts to use his brilliant mind for not so brilliant activities when he is in need of a little cash. No spanking. Disclaimer: I don't own Suits. This piece of fiction is meant for entertainment purposes only.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Right, so this story is the consequence of an idea popping into my mind about Mike being Harvey and Donna's biological son. I just couldn't get it out of my head so I started writing to see where it would go.**

 **I had fun writing this. This is my take on what Donna and Harvey could be like as a couple and as parents. You could totally disagree with me on this and I respect that difference of opinion. I also tried to figure out Mike's character as a teen who did grow up with his parents.**

 **Also, it was quite weird to change the last names of Mike and Donna to** _ **Specter**_ **.**

 **Well, I hope you enjoy reading this. I will be looking forward to your feedback.**

Mike Specter was an ingenious kid and he took utmost pride in that fact. He was not arrogant, in fact, he was resourceful and calculating. So, when his parents vehemently turned down his proposal of increasing his monthly allowance, he knew that he had to concoct another plan to earn the required cash. He and his best friend Trevor needed those green bills for some _extracurricular_ activities.

Mike was frankly impressed by Trevor's idea of breaking into the file room and filing the questions of the upcoming quiz in a corner of his mind using his eidetic memory.

Their next act was to inform their close peers of Mike's newfound knowledge and demand money in exchange for the questions and answers of the quiz.

Suffice to say, the next afternoon, Mike and Trevor returned home wealthier than when they had left.

Mike was expecting an empty house so he wasn't anxious about hiding the money.

His happy plans turned sour when he opened the main door with his keys and saw his mom in the living room.

'Mom!' Mike easily schooled his shocked expression into a happily surprised one. After all, he had inherited his mom's acting skills along with his dad's legal skills.

Unfortunately, Donna Specter wasn't hoodwinked in the least.

Without skipping a beat or even turning her face, she asked.

'What are you hiding Mike? The student hasn't become the master yet.' The typical Donna smirk graced her features at that moment.

Mike had learned some lessons in his short fifteen years. He chuckled and convincingly replied or at least he thought that it was convincing.

'I just thought that you wouldn't be home and Trevor and I were planning a video game marathon.'

'Uh-huh,' Donna completely dismissed his lie with an amused look and turned off the TV. 'Honey, you can't fool me. I am Donna and I am your mother.'

'It's nice to see which one takes preference.' Mike teased her in his usual way.

'Of course, it takes preference. I was Donna before I became your mother at eighteen. I miss those days!' Donna sighed to herself with a small smile playing at her lips.

'You know, most people do not reminisce about their teen pregnancy days.'

'Those people aren't Harvey and I. So, what were you lying about?'

Mike couldn't really have expected to get away by steering the conversation in another direction.

'Nothing mom. Look, whatever I was _allegedly_ planning to do is not happening now. Why don't we go out and spend some time together?'

Donna observed him for a little while. 'Okay.'

Mike filled in a scorecard in his mind. _Mom: 0, Mike: 1_

'I can't really punish you for intended actions.' Donna smiled mischievously.

'I think, it has more to with the fact that you just want to spend time with me.'

'Touché.'

'I am gonna change.' Mike started towards the stairs.

'Wear something good. I don't know where you get your fashion sense from.' Donna shook her head sadly.

…

The next afternoon, Mrs Brown was quite pleased while marking the quizzes. She was renowned as a tough test maker and even a tough grader. But she only did that because she expected the best from her students. Her lectures weren't sub-par and their performance shouldn't be either. This time, a bunch of students had really pulled their socks up and performed remarkably. She was especially pleased to see the score of one David Burke. He was a jittery boy who always messed up different marked components due to nervousness and anxiety. Little did Mike know, David's anxiety issues were going to bring his whole scheme down.

…

Trevor received his quiz score the next day and impatiently waited for the class to end. As soon as Mrs Brown finished the mind-numbing lecture and excused them, he jaunted over to Mike's desk and tossed the paper on it.

'Look, who aced the test.'

'Aww man. I am glad that your hard work is paying off.' Mike smirked and threw his bag over his shoulder.

'It couldn't have been possible without your tutoring.'

Both friends laughed and strolled out of the classroom in a smug manner.

A week passed and on Wednesday morning, Trevor led Mike to a secluded corner and lowly said.

'Dude, we have to up the game.'

'What? No, Trevor, we can't keep doing this. We will get caught.'

'No one can rat us out without incriminating themselves too.' Trevor merely dismissed Mike's objection.

'There are other ways of getting caught too and how is the money gone so soon?' Mike whispered the question but he already knew that Trevor must have blew up the money in some moronic way.

'I had a bet and it went wrong.' Trevor at least had the decency to look a bit abashed.

'What?' Mike was about to yell but he caught himself.

'Trevor,' Mike ran a hand over his face, 'We are fifteen. You shouldn't be betting away such high amount of money.'

'Come on dude. Spare me the lecture. You need weed, I need weed. Let's get to work.'

Mike shook his head and mumbled. 'I'll kill you if we get caught.'

…..2 weeks later….

Mike and Trevor waited till the school hours were over and most of the teachers had left the building. Those students who were members of different societies were still inside. Hence, it wasn't difficult for Mike and Trevor to make their presence inconspicuous.

Trevor was on the lookout as Mike broke into the file room and made his way towards the locked cabinets.

Trevor and he had waited for another one of Mrs. Brown's quizzes because they were bound to earn the most cash in this way. For a moment, Mike did wonder if he was making a mistake but he brushed away that thought by telling himself that it was better to let Mrs. Brown believe that students were performing persistently well in her class than to include another teacher in the party.

Mike went over the questions of the quiz, analyzing them and solving them along the way.

Meanwhile, Trevor had one or two mini heart attacks as people walked by him but he managed to hold his ground.

Once Mike was done, he locked the cabinet and then the door. He looked up when he felt Trevor's expectant stare and gave him a nod. Trevor punched the air jubilantly in response making Mike grin.

They sold the quiz the following day to a greater number of people with an increased price.

…

Harvey and Donna were setting the dinner table in the evening when he asked. 'Mike still in his room?'

'Yeah, he had some assignment to finish. I am going to call him down soon.'

'Is he okay?' Harvey's voice was tinged with concern.

Donna glanced at him curiously. 'Why wouldn't he be?'

'Nothing,' Harvey shrugged and smirked in the patented Harvey Specter way, 'I am just still surprised that he didn't throw a tantrum when we didn't give into the allowance demand and he hasn't even mentioned it again.'

'Harvey,' Donna leaned over the table, 'that means he is growing up.'

'He is also a mini-me and I wouldn't give up a fight that easily.' Harvey stated.

'Or maybe, he takes after his mother more and decided to weigh the cons and pros before giving up.' Donna teased although she knew that Harvey was kind of right and was getting a bit concerned herself.

'You never give up.' Harvey mock-accused.

'I do, when I am wrong.' Donna asserted.

'Honey, you are never wrong.' Harvey said proudly.

'I know.' Donna replied in the same tone before they both burst out laughing.

'I am gonna get the mini-me.' Harvey walked towards the stairs and yelled. 'Mike, it's time for dinner.'

'Coming,' he yelled back and trotted down the stairs after a while.

'Careful, you are going to fall down.' Donna admonished.

'You worry too much mom.' Mike soothed in a saccharine voice. Harvey sniggered at Mike's antics.

'Dad, how is the Kellington case going?' He swiftly changed the topic.

'Great. We are finally leaning towards a settlement.'

'So, you'll be free for mom's closing night?'

'Yes. I wouldn't miss it for anything.' Harvey said smiling.

'Sweetie, we were wondering if you were okay with the whole allowance matter,' Donna approached the subject carefully.

'Mom, it has been three weeks. If I wasn't okay, I would have said something. Though if you want to increase it now, I have no objections at all.'

'Ha! Nice try.' Harvey interjected. 'But the answer is still no. You already get more than enough allowance, increasing it would be plain spoiling you which isn't happening.' He ended on a firm note.

'Okay, okay,' Mike raised his hands in a placating manner. 'I asked _knowing_ it was a long shot.'

'So, everything really okay with you?' Harvey asked.

'Of course dad. Everything is great.' Mike smiled.

'Good because I have been dying to tell you guys what Louis pulled off today.'

 **TBC…**

 **A/N2: I derived inspiration for this story from the show's story-line of Mike memorizing the questions of some test and selling them to the Dean's daughter. All due credit goes to the owners, creator, writers of the show.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone. Thank you for the feedback over the first chapter. Hope you enjoy this one even more.**

 **Happy Reading!**

Mike and Trevor were sitting in the cafeteria when a couple of their class fellows approached them.

'Specter,' the bulkier of the two namely James nodded at him.

Mike was at a bit of a loss as to what the jock expected from him. He nodded back and stared at him coolly.

'Dude, can you get the answers of the coming Physics midterm a bit earlier than the day before the exam?'

Mike was gulping some coke down and choked at James' demand phrased as a question.

Trevor thumped him on the back and responded to James. 'Excuse me?'

'Are you deaf Evans?' James sidekick, Gerald scoffed.

'No. But I think you have lost your mind.'

Mike threw Trevor a side glare wanting to knock some sense into him and kick his sense of self-preservation into over-drive.

He wasn't in denial of the fact that while he was far more superior to his peers when it came to brains, he and Trevor were at a physical prowess disadvantage.

He cleared his throat slightly and said. 'I'll see what I can do.'

Trevor waited until James and Gerald were out of ear-shot and snickered. 'Michael, you can't just give into their demands because you are afraid that they'll throw you in a dumpster.'

'Shut up Trevor. I was going to do it either way. I was just surprised that they were being that up-front about it. I mean, if you are going to cheat, at least be a bit ashamed about it.'

Trevor cut Mike off before he continued his ramble any further.

'I am not interested in listening to your cheating ethics. What happened to the lecture you gave me over the quiz?'

Mike shot his best friend an unimpressed look. 'Do you have any money left to buy weed?'

'Yes.'

'You know what I mean. That money is not going to last forever and we are going to run out before the finals.'

'So this is our thing now?' Trevor asked smartly.

'I guess so.' Mike shrugged his shoulders and got up to leave.

'Wait.' Trevor scrambled to his feet. 'Are we taking into consideration James' order?' He asked sarcastically.

'You know those dumb heads. They even need time to memorize something which is served to them on a silver platter.' Mike's accurate statement sent Trevor into a fit of laughter.

* * *

The Physics mid-term came and passed. More than half of the class was ecstatic because getting an A in Mrs. Brown's class wasn't an impossibility now.

* * *

Things started going downhill when a group of boys including David Burke approached Mike after the exam and asked him to get the answers of the Algebra mid-term.

Mike instantly turned them down but they pushed further.

A couple of promises of double compensation started turning the wheels in Mike's head.

He could buy weed of higher quality and have an even nicer experience. The little monster of greed slowly started overcoming him. And Mike who always appreciated the higher quality of life couldn't push it away.

" _Greed is a bottomless pit which exhausts the person in an endless effort to satisfy the need without ever reaching satisfaction."_

 _Erich Fromm_

* * *

The tiny little problem was that the Algebra instructor Mr. Lewis was a bit of a conspiracy theorist and a Severus Snape-esque teacher without secretly being a hero. There was no way in his mind that David Burke had pulled the perfect score on his own. He decided to call the boy down and interrogate him.

David was already quivering with fear when he entered the classroom and Mr. Lewis' abrupt first question scared him shitless.

'Who helped you cheat in the Algebra mid-term Mr. Burke?'

'No one.' David mumbled. It was a pathetic lying attempt and the seasoned teacher saw right through it.

'If you don't tell me the truth this second, I'll fail you in my class.' Lewis threatened menacingly knowing that he couldn't really do that but what David didn't know didn't hurt him.

'And one more thing,' he continued, 'a few other students have performed excellently in the mid-term too which I didn't really expect so what's really going on behind the scenes?'

'We worked really hard Sir.'

'Oh really?' Mr. Lewis tilted his head and glared at David. 'Then why don't you solve this for me Mr. Burke?'

Mr. Lewis quickly scribbled down a question from the exam on a piece of paper and slid it towards David's end of the table.

David's eyes grew the size of saucers in horror at the sight in front of him. He glanced at the paper and then at the furious instructor not knowing what to do.

'If you make the mistake of insinuating that you just guessed the right answer of this question, I'll make you solve the whole exam in front of him and then evaluate myself how many answer did you really guess correctly.'

And just like that, David's last lifeline flew out of the window.

'It was Mike.' He murmured ashen-faced. He did not want to throw Mike under the bus but he had been backed in a corner and couldn't see a way out.

'Mike who?' Lewis snapped.

'Michael Specter.'

The Algebra teacher got the rest of the story out of David quite easily but by the end of the tale, he was fuming at the sheer audacity of one Michael Specter.

He jumped to his feet, commanded David to follow him and strode off towards the principal's office.

Principal Bennett was a formidable and wise man. He succeeded in calming down Mr. Lewis and called Mike to the office to hear his side of the story.

Mike was lounging in the cafeteria in blissful oblivion when he heard the announcement.

He would be lying if he said that he didn't feel any anxiety.

He made his way towards the principal's office and after getting approval from the secretary, knocked on the door.

He got in the office and his palms suddenly turned sweaty at the sight in front of him. David looked about ready to cry and Mr. Lewis was glaring daggers at him.

He sat down on Mr. Bennett's gesture and rubbed his hands against his uniform slacks.

The principal recounted the tale of his indiscretions and sternly asked.

'What have you got to say for yourself Mr. Specter?'

Mike was Harvey Specter's son. He mustered up all the respect he could for the principal and said.

'Sir, with all due respect, it is David's word against mine.'

'Are you denying his allegations?'

'There is no proof Sir.' Mike avoided the question.

'So if I call all those students who did well in the mid-term, would they be able to solve all the questions properly?'

'How would I know Sir but I for one am perfectly capable of doing it.' Mike was slowing growing more and more confident as he could see himself actually getting out of the mess.

'I am perfectly aware of that Mr. Specter.' Mr. Bennett said drily.

Mike snuck a glance at Mr. Lewis and barely concealed a grin at the sight of his flaring nostrils.

'Mr. Specter, I am giving you the last chance to tell me the truth.' Mr. Bennett's eyebrows were furrowed as he addressed Mike.

'I had nothing to do with this Mr. Bennett.'

'Then you wouldn't mind us checking the recording of the camera in the file room.'

'What?' Mike panicked as there was no concept of any camera in any corner of his mind.

'The camera is not very conspicuous Mr. Specter.' Mr. Bennett's voice was laced with disappointment as he had figured out from Mike's reaction that he was actually responsible.

Mike looked down at that. He was now busy in formulating a plan to save his ass with his parents but was coming up short.

'Mr. Burke, you are excused.' David slouched out of the room after throwing an apologetic look at Mike.

'Sam, I will deal with the rest of the students too and rest assured we will be holding the Algebra and Chemistry mid-terms again.' Mr. Bennett addressed the Algebra instructor.

'This boy better be expelled.' Sam Lewis growled before stalking out of the room.

Mike flinched at that as the severity of his actions suddenly dawned upon him.

'I am calling yours and Mr. Evan's parents first.'

'Come on Mr. Bennett, you can't do that please.' Mike was ready to beg if that resulted in his parents being left unaware of the situation.

No such luck.

'Mr. Specter, this situation is horrendously serious. I am afraid I have no option but to call them.'

'Surely, we can work something out.' Mike tried his puppy dog eyes charm.

'No, we are not going to work something out without your parents' presence.' There was a hidden bemusement in Mr. Bennett's words.

Not that he was taking any pleasure in Mike's plight but he had to admit that the kid was a piece of work. He actually liked him a lot.

Mike groaned and slid down further in his seat.

 **TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

Mike spent the rest of the time trying to think up of excuses to offer to his parents. _He could always say that the money was for a friend in desperate need._ He shook his head miserably. No matter what happened, he couldn't give his weed secret up. His parents would murder him; plain and simple. He felt the desire to inwardly blame his best friend for his troubles but he couldn't. He was as much to blame as Trevor. In fact, he had carried on with the whole mission even after Trevor wanted to back down. Mike looked at the ticking clock and wondered how much time had passed. He certainly did not want to face his mom or dad but waiting for the axe to fall was tortuous.

His heart rate suddenly picked up when the door opened and the secretary announced the arrival of one Harvey Specter. Mike immediately remembered that his mom had a rehearsal this afternoon. He had forgotten all about it due to his own worries. She wasn't going to be here with them and Mike had to wait for some more hours to see _her_ disappointed face. He stared distractedly as Mr. Bennett got up to shake hands with his dad and offered him a seat next to Mike.

The principal hadn't talked in detail over the phone and only had informed Harvey that Mike had gotten into some trouble and he was needed to come down to the school.

'What happened Mr. Bennett?' Even though his dad's voice was neutral, Mike could detect the underlying concern.

'I think it would be better if Mike here tells us the story himself.'

Mike did not know what possessed him at that moment but he was tired of replaying the whole series of events repeatedly in his head and he certainly did not want to share it with his dad.

'No thanks Mr. Bennett. I'll pass, you can do the honors yourself.'

'Mike.' Harvey growled.

Mike wasn't about to make his dad furious before he even knew what was going on. But he wasn't in the mood for detailed story telling either.

'I broke in the file room before a couple of exams and sold the answers to some students.' Mike did not bother looking at his dad.

'You did what?' Harvey's voice wasn't neutral anymore. It was downright seething and spelled trouble for his son.

Before Mike had a chance to reply, Mr. Bennett broke in and supplied _all_ the information to his father starting from Trevor and ending at the Algebra mid-term.

Mike barely restrained himself from throwing his hands up. What was the point of making _him_ tell the story first?

'Mr. Specter, your son's actions were completely unwise. He disrupted the whole system. He stole and helped his fellow students cheat in exams. I am afraid I have no choice but to suspend him for a week.'

'What?' Mike jerked back. 'You can't do that.'

Mike couldn't bear the thought of having a permanent mark on his academic record.

Harvey rubbed the side of his head in a tired manner which made Mike feel tremendously guilty. He knew his dad was dealing with a grueling case and had barely gotten any time to rest for the past week. Angry at himself, Mike slouched in his chair once again earning himself a piercing glare from Harvey.

He immediately straightened up and mumbled an apology.

'Mr. Bennett, I understand that Mike's actions are absolutely inexcusable but surely he can be punished for them without getting suspended.' Mike felt a bit relieved when he heard his dad's lawyer voice. After all, he was the best closer in the city.

…

After a while, Mike morosely followed his dad out of the principal's office. He allowed himself to fell a bit glad that he was walking away without any suspension. Although, he did have a month's detention to look forward to along with some extra assignments. And that was just the school's penalty.

It was time to start apologizing to his dad whose eyes were narrowed and lips pulled into a frown.

'Dad?' Mike meekly addressed him.

'Don't even.' Harvey did not even look at him and Mike had to admit that it hurt a little bit.

'But dad, you cannot just ignore what I have to say,' Mike whined this time.

Harvey suddenly pivoted on his spot and leaned forward so that he was at eye level with his son.

'Trust me Michael, we are going to have a discussion about your moronic actions and you are not going to get away with pulling a mute act like you did in the principal's office.'

Mike gulped at that and lowered his eyes so he didn't have to meet his dad's intense ones.

Harvey did not say anything else. He just stalked off towards the car and Mike had to jog a little to keep up with him.

When they reached the vehicle, Harvey held the door open and jerked his head. 'Inside.'

Mike followed the one worded instruction and the door was loudly shut behind him. Ray turned around to throw him a sympathetic look. Tears sprang up in Mike's eyes and he roughly wiped them away with his shirt's sleeve. He knew his dad was utterly disappointed in him and that made him feel like crap. Harvey entered the car at that moment and even if he saw Mike's teary eyes, he chose not to comment.

He was too frustrated at that moment. He did not want to open his mouth and end up saying something which might hurt Mike more than his silent treatment. Mike was generally a well behaved kid who sometimes pushed the boundaries but he had never crossed a line like this. Harvey tried to clear his head as he had a deposition waiting for him back at the firm and he needed to focus on it completely otherwise Jessica was going to kill him. He grabbed a file which he had brought with him and started going over the documents.

Harvey stole a glance at his son after some time and sighed at the sight of Mike staring angrily out of the window. So now they were back to teenage angst.

 _TBC…_

 **A/N: I wrote this piece quite some time ago. I was hoping to write more before posting it but I have been too busy. College started again and you can imagine the rest.**

 **I apologize for any typos or grammar mistakes.**

 **And please, feel free to leave any ideas as to how this story should continue. I would appreciate it. You can review or PM me.**

 **Looking forward to feedback.**


	4. Chapter 4

When they reached the firm, Harvey led the way to his office. Gretchen looked up when the father-son duo walked by her. Mike easily caught the sympathetic expression on her face. It mirrored the one on Ray's face. Mike inwardly groaned at that. _Basically everyone knew that little Mikey was in trouble with his parents._ His dad tossed the file he had on the table and grabbed a new one while Mike settled himself on the couch. He knew he was supposed to stay in the office till his father got done with the deposition.

Mike's teenage hormones were urging him to lash out at his dad. He was pissed off that everyone knew that he had pulled some stupid stunt at school. How was anyone going to take him seriously if his dad was just going to air his dirty laundry in front of the entire firm? He wanted to work at this firm in the future as a lawyer! The rational part of him knew that the situation was pretty self-explanatory and that his dad hadn't said anything to anyone. But instead of dealing with the guilt he was feeling, he wanted to find a way to somehow place the blame on his dad. The theory was ridiculous but in Mike's angst ridden teenage brain, it made all the sense.

He was snapped out of the exhausting thought process when Harvey austerely directed him to stay in the office and start working on one of his assignments before making his way out of the office.

The senior partner was stopped in his tracks when his insolent son muttered a 'whatever.'

Harvey turned around and glared at his son. 'What did you just say to me?' His voice was dangerously calm.

Mike chose not to reply and stubbornly stared back at his dad.

Harvey pinched the bridge of his nose and tiredly said. 'I have to go Mike. Stay here.'

The fifteen year old anxiously watched his dad as he walked away. He wanted to get a rise out of his dad but he had failed abysmally. His dad's aloof attitude was killing him.

Mike tried to focus in order to study but he couldn't bring himself to do that. Before he knew it, he was reaching out for his cellphone and calling his mom.

He needed to hear her voice.

Donna picked up after a few rings. 'Hey sweetie.'

'Mom, are you free?' Mike hesitantly asked.

'Yeah. Is everything okay?'

 _Of course his mom could tell when he was upset unlike his dad who couldn't even be bothered with him._

'Mom, I need you.' Mike's voice hitched a bit.

'You are scaring me Mike. Are you and Harvey okay?' Donna actually sounded terrified.

'Yeah. We are okay.' Mike lowly said.

'Thank god. Honey, what happened?' Donna concernedly queried.

'Dad hates me.' Mike suddenly burst out.

'What? No. Mike. Your dad could never hate you and you know that.' Donna's tone changed from puzzled to assertive.

'He didn't even say anything to me. And then I tried to get on his nerves but he ignored me completely-'

'Honey…slow down. Start from the beginning. What happened?' Donna softly asked.

Mike slowly recounted the whole tale to his mom and to her credit, she didn't interrupt him once.

'Oh sweetie. Why would you get involved in something like that?' His mom didn't sound mad. She sounded sad which broke Mike's heart.

'I am sorry mom.'

'I know you are. But that doesn't answer my question. Did you need the money for something? Was it just for the thrill of breaking and entering? Did someone bully you in doing this?'

Mike felt incredibly bad for what he was about to do but he couldn't tell his mom that her only child, her fifteen year old kid was smoking weed.

'Trevor and I needed the money to buy the VIP tickets for a concert.' Mike was perhaps successful in pulling off the lie since he wasn't talking to his mom in person.

'Seriously?' Mike could hear his mom scoff softly on the other end. 'You did all that stuff just for some stupid concert. Why didn't you come to us for the money?'

'I did mom.' Mike instantly tried to defend himself. 'But you and dad didn't agree.'

'You didn't tell us that there was a concert you wanted to attend. A concert which was so important that you were willing to lie, cheat and steal for it.'

'I didn't do all that mom.' Mike baulked at his mom's accusation of him lying, cheating and stealing.

'I am sorry honey but you did. You might not have realized the true severity of your actions at the time but this is exactly what you did. Why didn't you tell us about the concert Mike?'

'I just assumed that you guys wouldn't let me go.'

'You know what they say about assuming things.'

'You know what dad says: it is better to ask for forgiveness rather than permission.' Mike retorted trying to lighten the mood. He was feeling a lot better after telling his mom everything.

He was awarded when Donna laughed lightly.

'Oh Mikey, what am I gonna do with you?'

'Mom, I am old enough to not be called Mikey.'

'Yet, your actions say otherwise.' His mom had a way of making him realize the error of his ways without even raising her voice or changing her tone.

'I know what I did was incredibly stupid.'

'I am glad to know that you know that.' There was a hint of laughter in Donna's voice.

'Mom, please tell dad that I am sorry.' Mike knew that his dad was going to call his mom the second the deposition was over.

'Sweetie. He needs to hear it from you.'

'He is mad at me.' Mike _didn't_ whine.

'So?' Donna asked in a no-nonsense voice.

'I get it mom.' Mike sighed resignedly.

Mike heard some disruption on the other end and then his mom's muffled voice. She was talking to someone else. After a few moments, she was back on the line.

'I have to go honey. I'll talk to you later. Love you.'

'Love you too.'

Mike picked up his books once again and plugged in his earphones.

He soon became engrossed in the content and time flew by quickly.

* * *

Harvey couldn't help but smirk as he watched the opposing party walk out of the conference room in a defeated manner. He had the upper hand and they knew it. Jessica who had chosen to sit in on the deposition got up and laid a hand on his shoulders.

'That was just what we needed Harvey.'

She didn't need to say anymore. Those words were enough to get her praise across to Harvey. She walked off in a graceful manner while Harvey allowed himself to enjoy the high of the success for a little while.

After a few moments, he couldn't avoid the nagging thoughts anymore and his focus shifted to his son. Mike's actions had frankly scared him. He had a brilliant mind and an eidetic memory. He could fall in a deep dark hole if he chose to use that gift in a negative manner and Harvey had to get that through to him.

He picked up his cell to call Donna hoping that she was free. He paused when he saw a text message from her.

'Harvey I am busy for a while. Mike told me everything. He thinks you apparently hate him and you need to talk to him about that. I know you are furious but you need to get it through to Mike how dangerous his mind can be for him. I didn't get a chance to do that. If he tries to bait you, don't fall for it. Love.'

Harvey smiled at the detailed text. It was a pure Donna thing to do.

He had paused a bit at the 'hate' part. He shook his head when he realized that his silent treatment of Mike had lead the kid to somehow believe that his dad 'hated' him. Harvey couldn't help but snort at the preposterous assumption. As far as he was concerned, Mike could never do _anything_ that would make Harvey hate him. He felt slightly guilty that while he was taking this particular matter quite lightly, Mike must be going through a lot. He got up from his seat and after gathering his files, made his way back to the office to talk to his only child. He suddenly remembered that Mike hadn't eaten anything just like him.

Harvey decided to take the rest of the day off and get some food on the way home.

 _TBC…_

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys liked this installment.**

 **I remember my own mid-teen years and all the misunderstandings and insecurities they brought with them. Not that I am much better in either department even today. Uhh! All those arguments and accusations…trying to hurt my parents even though I just wanted to tell them that I love them.**

 _ **Following is a long rant on how I perceive Darvey as parents.**_

 **Coming back to the story, Donna and Harvey have different approaches towards parenting. They make a perfect team. Donna always tries to reach the bottom of the problem and help both her boys out and while Harvey also tries to understand Mike and figure out his problems, he is not that great at it like Donna. And it is acceptable and understandable. Everyone has their own quirks and flaws.**

 **In their relationship, Harvey is the one who usually has to play bad cop with Mike because I just don't see Donna grounding Mike or punishing him in some other way.**

 **By the way, I love the following quote.**

 _" **By the time a man realizes that maybe his father was right, he usually has a son who thinks he's wrong."**_

 _ **Charles Wadsworth**_

 **Understandably, Mike and Harvey are going to butt heads with each other often since they are so alike but their bond will only grow stronger.**

 **I think that Harvey holds Mike to a high standard and expects a lot from him because that is the kind of person he is while Donna is a lot more okay with Mike making mistakes and trying to find his way in that manner. They both have reached a balance on how they are going to raise their son. Personally, I prefer Harvey's approach but I also understand Donna's way of thinking and I absolutely love the idea of trying to showcase both styles of parenting in this story.**

 **A/N2: Anyways, please leave feedback. I appreciate it a lot. Thanks for your reviews, follows and favorites. And I would love to hear your perspective on things so feel free to PM me. We can have long discussions ;)**

 **Have a great day. Cheers!**


	5. Chapter 5

Harvey was about to step into his office when Gretchen called out his name. He turned around and threw her a questioning look.

'That kid hasn't stepped out of this office since you left so don't give him shit about that.' She drawled.

'I wasn't going to,' Harvey shrugged.

'I thought I should let you know either way.' Gretchen looked down at her files again. Harvey could recognize a dismissal when he saw one. He had employed this method many times himself. He entered his glass paneled office with a slight smirk on his face.

Mike was engrossed in his work. Harvey walked up to him and flicked his earphone. Mike looked up startled when it fell out of his ear.

'Dad!'

The fifteen year old paused for a bit before he extended his iPod towards his father.

'You are going to take it from me later on anyway.'

Harvey tilted his head slightly.

'Have I _ever_ taken your iPod away from you?'

'You have never been this mad at me before.' Mike didn't meet Harvey's eyes.

'Yes.' Harvey saw no point in denying the facts. He looked at the iPod and gave it back to Mike. 'This is how you like to study. I have no intention of taking your natural habitat away from you.'

Mike smiled at that comment.

Harvey started collecting his documents and said. 'We are going home. Gather your things.'

For the teenager, gathering meant haphazardly throwing everything in his bag so he did just that. Harvey shot him an unimpressed look at that but didn't comment. He knew how to choose his battles.

On the way to the elevators, the lawyer glanced at his son and casually remarked. 'So I have been told that you think that I hate you now.'

Mike blushed a bit at that. Now that his dad was acting normally, all his worries had vanished into thin air.

'I overreacted a little?'

Harvey shook his head in exasperation and ruffled his son's hair. 'What do you want for dinner?'

* * *

After they were done with eating, Harvey couldn't avoid the elephant in the room anymore. He reluctantly made his way towards the living room after he was done with washing and drying the dishes.

He had some unpleasant parental duties to look forward to.

He grabbed a chair and dragged it in front of the couch mike was seated at.

'Dad…aren't I supposed to be in the hot seat?' Mike couldn't help but snort lightly.

'Okay smartass. I have made people sweat sitting in much more comfortable _couches_.' Harvey retorted with a grin.

'Just keep it in mind that I am your son, not someone you have to depose.'

The repartee let Harvey know that Mike was over the small bout of uncertainty about their relationship.

'I'll do that.' He replied jokingly. Taking a deep breath, he then looked at Mike resolutely and asked.

'Why don't you tell me your version of events?'

Mike sighed and delved into the tale. Of course, he altered the story a bit because he fed his dad the same line that he wanted money for some concert instead of marijuana.

Harvey leaned back when Mike stopped and crossed his arms.

'I am sure your mom told you how you could have just come to us for the money so I am going to skip that part.'

Mike opened his mouth to remind his dad of the whole 'spoiled' speech he had given him. He knew he wasn't going to achieve anything by it but like his dad, he liked to make a point too.

But Harvey raised a hand and said. 'I know what you are going to say. Don't. And you know why.'

The fifteen years old snapped his mouth shut.

'Mike, you have a brilliant gift. And there are times when you are going to be tempted to use it for wrongful purposes because the compensation offered will seem like too good to pass up but you have to understand, there are horrible consequences for these kind of actions in the real world.'

Mike slightly nodded in response. He knew he was lucky that his dad had been successful in talking the principal out of suspending him.

As if reading his mind, Harvey continued. 'This is not just about school. Imagine if you had pulled an act like this in Harvard. What if they threw you out? Are you willing to throw away all your dreams just because you can make some cash the easy way?'

Mike remorsefully shook his head and mumbled a no. Harvey could see the guilt pooling in his eyes and he could also tell that Mike was perceiving his actions through different lenses this time.

He cleared his throat to gain his son's attention again and said.

'Look Mike, I am not going to pretend to be one of those parents who believe that their kids should fix their mistakes by themselves. You are my son and I am always going to try my best to not let anyone or anything hurt you even if that is the consequence of your own mistake. Granted, I unapologetically hold you to some high standards but when you act stupidly, after reaming you out, my first instinct is always going to be protecting you. I am wired that way but I cannot save you every time. At the end of the day, you have to pull your socks up and figure out who you want to be in your life.'

Harvey's voice was somber as he uttered those words. He wanted Mike to grow into a responsible adult who knew right from wrong. He had come from a mediocre background and had made this life for himself. And even though he could afford tons of luxuries for his son, he wanted Mike to be his own man, not someone who ran to his daddy for every little problem.

He knew that even if it came to Harvard, he could pull certain strings to get his son out of the mess but Mike didn't need to know that. A healthy dose of fear about his future would do him wonders.

Mike looked up with sincerity etched on his face. 'I am so sorry dad.'

Harvey rubbed his jaw lightly and smiled in response. 'I know you are.'

Mike stared at his fingers for a little while, appearing to be deep into some thoughts. Harvey let him contemplate. After a pause, he spoke again.

'Dad?' The uncertainty and slight fear in Mike's voice broke Harvey's heart a little bit.

'What, Mike?' He asked back gently.

'Do you still trust me?'

Harvey could read people. He could tell that Mike almost didn't want to know the answer but he had always tried to be honest with his son.

'I'd be lying if I said that you hadn't lost any credibility.'

Mike slumped at that.

Harvey got up and sat down next to Mike's dejected form. He cupped the back of his head and said.

'Things work out.'

'I let you down, didn't I?

'Yes.'

Mike suddenly chuckled at that. It was a strange mix of bitterness and amusement.

'Have you taken classes in brutal honesty?'

'I don't like to sugarcoat things. It is what it is.'

'What would we do without mom?' The rhetorical question and the implied thought brought smiles to both faces.

'Fail miserably.' Harvey sighed.

They both looked up when they heard the sound of Donna's heels.

'Perfect timing mom.' Mike smiled warmly at her.

'You both were discussing me?' It was more of an observation rather than a question. 'In that case, I am glad that you didn't use the clichéd devil expression.'

Harvey walked up to her and kissed her lightly. 'Hey.'

'Hey yourself.' Donna smiled. 'Did you straighten our troublemaker out?' She threw Mike a fond look.

'I would like to think so but he is a pain in the ass. Remind me again…why do we keep him around?' Harvey deadpanned.

'You don't kick a puppy out Harvey.' Donna mock chastised him.

'Ha-ha guys…very funny,' Mike sarcastically laughed.

'Mike?' Harvey's sudden serious voice and firm expression made his son groan.

'Grounded?' he asked timidly.

'One month.' Harvey replied. 'And no allowance during that period either. Seems fitting.' He mildly rebuked.

'Oh, come on dad.' Mike pleaded.

'You should have thought of the consequences earlier on.' Harvey didn't seem to be bothered in the least.

Mike tried to charm his mom with his puppy-dog eyes but failed.

'Don't look at me honey. I am not running any interference for you.' Donna said a bit sadly.

'And you are giving everyone their money back. If you have used it, you are going to earn it back somehow.'

Mike inwardly exploded at that. He was already paying for his actions. He wasn't about to add insult to the injury by giving those douchebags their money back.

'I am not going to do that.' He sulkily replied.

'Excuse me?' Harvey sounded a bit shocked. He hadn't thought that Mike would defy him again so soon.

'You heard me. I am not going to.'

Harvey opened his mouth to presumably scold him but Donna laid a calming hand on his arm. He look at her and they both exchanged something with their eyes.

She calmly said. 'Mike, we raised you better than this. I don't care what the circumstances were under which they paid you but it was a wrong thing to do and you are going to rectify it.'

Mike responded to her gentle tone in a slightly better manner.

'Mom, I am already being punished and they deserve it.' He whined.

'It is not up to you to punish _them_.' Harvey interjected in their conversation.

'Ugh! Fine. You guys are never going to agree with me.' Mike muttered peevishly.

'Do you understand why we are making you do this?' Donna asked.

'Yes. I am not an imbecile.' Mike sounded positively offended.

'I know.' Donna concealed a smile.

'But the way you were complaining, it seemed like-' Harvey started in a teasing manner.

'Harvey' Donna stopped him before he ruffled any more feathers of their teenager son although she was grinning too.

'I am just saying…' Harvey raised his hands with a mischievous grin smile playing at his lips.

Mike looked at his parents and decided that he couldn't stay mad at them. It was an exhausting effort.

He playfully threw the cushion next to him at them. 'You guys suck.'

 **FIN.**

* * *

A/N: No spanking in this story. My muse just didn't work along that line. Anyways, I had great fun writing this one. This seemed like a good place to end. Thanks for staying along for the ride.

I purposely didn't cover the weed thing since I want to write another story on that issue. I might make it a sequel to this story or I'll write it in another verse where Harvey will be Mike's single parent. You can leave your preference.

Please Review and give me your much appreciated feedback.

Have a great day. Cheers!


End file.
